The Naru Fan Interview that Went All Wrong
by DragonFoxAngel92
Summary: Oneshot The characters of Naruto are doing interviews just for the fans. Come drop by for a random time if you are desperately bored, and please don't flame me, I was pretty bored myself. Enjoy


"My name is Narootoe. I am an ultimate ninja that is so ultimate your head will be ultimately blown off by my ultimateness. See here? This is my ultimate ninja weapon that is also ultimate because I am also ultimate. BELIEVE IT."

"Naruto… You… You're never going to make a good impression on the fans like that." Sakura sighed then rubbed her head.

"Oh, c'mon Sakura, you and I both know that the interview is tomorrow! I mean, you're the one who came to my place anyways to help me with this." Naruto complained.

"Whatever Naruto, let's just keep on going." Sakura sighed once more.

So the two Konoha ninjas practiced their speeches for the great interviews that would be held in the central part of Konoha where ninjas from various villages would gather. Tick tock tick tock… What was now noon quickly became night, then morning arrived. It was time and after all the hard work the ninjas put into this, their efforts will soon be paid off at….

"Alright! The Naru Fan Festival has begun!" Kiba yelled in excitement.

"Hmph… More like Narutarded fans." Sasuke mumbled.

"Whaddiyouuu saaaay?!" Naruto yelled.

"Nothing idiot." Sasuke sighed.

"I am coughing because I am an awesome old man." The third hokage entered the scene in the middle of the bustling village. "Let the interviews begin. Cough cough yay I am coughing."

The villagers stared at their hokage and blinked speechlessly. ….Then with a sudden change of heart, there was a loud cheer, so loud that I almost thought the earth blew up into a million earths because Neptune said so. (ahahaha I must be incredibly bored.)

"Good morning Konoha and all other citizens from various villages!" Iruka said proudly. "I'll be your host today, and the fans would like to know a few things about you so shoot away! Let's see…. Up first is…. Shikamaru! Shikamaru, how do YOU feel about being a citizen of Konoha and whatnot?"

"What a drag…" Shikamaru sighed while picking his ear. After looking at the crowd for what seemed like ten minutes, he walked away.

"Um… Okay, and THAT was Shikamaru!!!" Iruka happily said.

….There was no reply, even from the crickets.

"Er.... Okay… Um, Sakura, from our village, is up next!"

"Hi I am Sakura and I love Sauce K because he is very sauce on plate is a sauce k yaaaaaaay sauce!"

This time the only thing that could be heard was Sasuke choking in the far back of the crowd.

"Wow, how sweet is that guys?" Iruka exclaimed.

A shuriken then flew past Iruka, nearly slicing off his neck. Luckily, that was about it because the shuriken then flew and destroyed half the village in the back.

".....Ok…" Iruka gulped. "NaRoo-toe, you are next."

"Idiot.." Sakura grumbled. "He spelled his name wrong on the card."

"Sure thing sensei! Hey guys, my name is NaRoo-toe and I think that is how I say my name because I think so too ramen on a treehouse is a fish today BELIEVE IT. I will also be the hokage someday believe it because I am an ultimate ninja believe it that is why I am here believe it to tell you guys this believe it and someday I will also believe it defeat Sasuke soon believe it and I will also be the one believe it to say believe it before you can believe it on a believe it."

"….And-" Iruka was cut off.

"So that is why believe it I will –" Naruto was cut off.

"DIE!" Sasuke screamed.

"Sasuke what are you-?!" Naruto was shocked by what was in front of him.

"Ramen." Sasuke said. "I will kill you with Ramen. And… A spork. Now die."

Sasuke shoved the Ramen bowl down Naruto's throat and since Naruto couldn't handle the large object singing songs of happy happy songs down his throat, Sasuke threw the spork which landed on his face and now the interview was over because Gaara got angry since his interview was delayed and killed the crowd to relieve his pain then since the whole crowd turned into a bloody bath, Zero from Vampire Knight couldn't take it anymore and decided to drink all the blood so now the village became clean again and Ash Ketchum from Pokemon didn't like how clean it was so he threw a potato on the floor and left then after that Naruto quickly recovered from the ramen spork incident and went "ew" because he did not like potatoes and so he threw it to the fourth dimension where Rurouni Kenshin was laying down his lowing cloth to dry in the sun and then the potato landed there, and Zetsu hated the fact that Naruto threw his cousin to the fourth dimension so he threw a whale at Naruto's face and since the whale made Naruto fly so far into the sixteenth dimension, he now lived with Pikman so that is why the uploads for new Naruto episodes take a while on because things like this happen almost every week in the Naruto world and Itachi got angry about it so that is why he moved to Florida the end.


End file.
